The Runaway
by Knix McCoy
Summary: This runaway has had enough of the rich life, and has left home to join the newsies, but comes to realize that the life of a street vendor isn't all it's cut out to be.
1. Default Chapter

The Runaway, Part 1

**The Runaway, Part 1**

***

That night the rain came down hard as Cornelius silently slipped out the first floor window. As soon as his feet had touched the walk outside the nice town house on a posh side of New York City, he was soaked. Scowling at the weather, he pulled his satchel after him and quickly closed the window. 

"Tonight of all nights it had to rain," he mumbled. He looked in both directions and convinced no one was in sight, took of down the street.

*~~~~~~~~*

Cornelius stopped suddenly from his run, panting violently, and clutched his sides in pain. Never had he run so far and so fast in his twelve year old life. Leaning on a statue close by, he leaned his head back and let the cold rain wash his sweaty face. Just then he felt a sharp little pain in his leg. Looking down in the flickering lamp lite he could barely see that he a a jolly good rip in his new knickerbockers and a little blood was oozing from it.It had been form when he had fallen in his flight.

"Horsefeathers!" he ejaculated. "Mother will have a fit, for sure!" 

Then he remembered. He wouldn't see his mother, not for a very long time. Cornelius had just run away. He was sick of his boring life. He had seen the kids on the street, espescially the newsies; on their own and free, or so he thought. He longed to be one of them and had run away. Suddenly homesickness and helplessness overwhelmed him and he slid down in front of the statue of Horace Greeley and sobbed himsalf to sleep as the rain poured on.

The next morning dawned bright and clean. Cornelius was toed awake by a boy that towered over him. 

"Hey, kid. You look new to these parts." Jack Kelley eyed the kid who had rain soaked cap covering his dark hair and really fancy clothes on. Cornelius sat up blinking. 

"Who are you?" Cowboy grinned. "The name's Jack Kelley. And you?" 

"Cornelius VanCamp." 

Jack whistled. "Dat's quite a mouthful, kid. You'll get a fat lip for that kind of name. Would'jah like a new name, kid?" Cornelius nodded. Jack glanced once again at the kids fancy clothes. "Let's see. How's 'bout Knicks, shoiot for kickerbockers?" The younger boy nodded eagerly. 

Jack helped the kid up and gave him a soft noogie. The boy reminded him of Les, his good friend Davie's brother. The Jacobs had moved to Chicago a few short weeks ago, because of a new job his father had been able to get. Everything these days reminded Jack of David and his family.

"Let's go, Knicks. I's got some papes to sell. But foist I gotta buy some. You wanna be a newsie? You'se looks like youse in the need of a job." 

"Yes, sir, Mr. Jack Kelly, sir!" 

Jack laughed. "Hey, the name's Jack. No, Mr." They had reached the circulation office where all the other newsies had gathered, waiting for Weasel to collect hisself and sell them some papes before they fell back to sleep.

"Hey yah, Race! Look at what what I found meself!" Jack shouted.

Racetrack Higgins whirled around. "I was wonderin' where you was, Cowboy! I - Hey! If it ain't anudder Les! Where'd he come from?" 

Jack chuckled. "This here is Knicks. I found him over by our ol' friend Horace." 

Cornelius sneezed. "That's not really my name. It's really -" Jack covered his mouth quickly. If the rest of the newsies found out his name, they'd laugh him out of New York. 

"What this kid needs is some clothes. Can't youse guys see he's wet tr'ough?" There was some murmering and Pie Eater, one of the smaller newsies was sent to get his spare of clothes. 

By then everyone had agreed that Cornelius reminded them of Les a lot, and so he quickly became the popular little mascot among the boys. The other thought that they all shared was: Where in New York had he gotten those fancy clothes?

*~~~~~~~~*

As was the tradition, after selling their papes, Jack, Race, and Boots took the kid to Spot Conlon for inspection. Crossing the bridge was an ordeal. Cornelius was afraid of heigths AND water. 

"A newsie afraid of water!" Boots cried. "And heighths?! Where did he come from?" 

Knicks pouted, pulling his cap low over his sulking eyes. "I - I'm not crossing the river." 

"Tough, kiddo." Jack swung Knicks onto his back. "We gotta do what we gotta do." Without letting the kid respond, Jack took off across the bridge with Boots and Racetrack close behind. 

*~~~~~~~~*

"Hey yah, Jackie Boy! How's the boys doin'? And hows me ol' friend Wease?" Spot Conlon jumped down from his perch, spit shook with Jack and grinned at Racetrack and Boots. 

"Yeah, they's just fine. I brought you a new newsie fer inspection." 

Spot laughed at the small waif upon Jack's back. He was still trembling from the trip across the famous bridge. "He looks fine to me. Appears to be a noimal kid. Don't like me bridge hey, kiddo?" 

"Thank you just the same, Mr. Spot, sir, but no I don't. And my name isn't Kiddo, it's Knickerbockers." 

Spot burst out laughing and couldn't stop for a whole minute. 

Jack grinned. "Uh, actually we just calls him Knicks. Well, Spot, does he have your approval?" 

Still chuckling he managed to say, "Sure, sure. See ya around."

*~~~~~~~~*

As Jack, Race and Boots crossed the Brooklyn Bridge once again, Knicks still upon Cowboy's back, they started to question the boy. 

"So where's you from, Knicks?" "Yeah, and why did you have such fancy duds on?" Cornelius stiffened and clung even more to Jack's back, staring down at the water. 

"Don't talk to him right now. He's still scared." 

When they reached Tibby's restraunt, most of the newsies were there.

"So, how was Spot, Jack?" they all asked. 

"Fine. He's seem to have takin' a likin' to our little Knicks here." Soon a hot dog and a sasparilla had been bought for Cornelius from a collection form the newsies all around. As soon as he was settled Racetrack quietly sat in front of the lad and smiled. 

"So, Knicks, where's ya gonna sleep?" 

Cornelius tightened his lips. "I don't know. I'll find a place no problem." 

"Well, to tell ya da truth it's a dangerous place out dere. I've got a spare bed in me bunk. How's 'bout you sleep dere until you find lodgin's to suit ya." 

Cornelius grinned into his glass of sasparilla, swallowed and said, "Thank you Mr. Racetrack. I think I will take you up on that offer." 

A wave of chuckles went through Tibby's as the young lad drank to eveyone's health. 

*~~~~~~~~~~*

At the lodging house Cornelius snuggled into the top bunk of Race's bed and was soon fast asleep. Race and Jack tucked him in, smiled and went to bed themselves.

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

The next morning Racetrack awoke early for no reason in particular. He usually was one of the first ones up every morning, planning the horses he would bet on for the day. Suddenly remembering, he got out of bed and looked to the top bunk. 

"J - Jack!!! You'se gotta see dis!!" His jaw was open off it's hinges. Jack stumbled out of bed mumbling, until he saw... By this time most of the newsies had been awakened and had gathered to see what had awakened them. 

There, laying on the top bunk, sleeping peacefully, was Knickerbockers. His cap had fallen off in his sleep to reveal long dark brown locks covering the pillow. Suddenly Knicks woke up to see many pairs of eyes staring at her. 

"What - what is wrong? Why are all of you looking at me?" Then Knicks felt her head to find that her cap was missing. Tears welled up in her eyes. "You - you weren't supposed to know!" 

Suddenly Jack cried, "Scatter, youse guys. Start gettin' ready before Kloppman comes up heah." They obeyed for concern of their health.

Race patted her on the back. "Why don't ya tell us everyt'ing?" 

She sniffled and began. "My real mane is Cordelia VanCamp, and I wanted to be like you so much. I wanted to be free and earn my own keep. I was tired of no adventures and boring piano lessons and school. So I left home and ran until I stopped and fell asleep by the statue. That's where Jack found me." 

"Where did ya live before?" Jack asked gently. 

"On 5th avenue." 

"What!!!" Race cried. "You ran away from dat???" His eyes clouded over. "Food, parties, your own carriage...." 

Jack smiled. "I think you need to go back home." Cordelia nodded. 

"Goils everywhere, a poimenant box at the Sheep's Head Races..." Race dreamed on.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

After the morning's worth of newspapers had been sold, Jack, Racetrack, Bumlets, Dutchy, Boots, and Snipeshooter escorted the little runaway home. Jack carried her along, she was so nervous that she couldn't walk the long distance. 

"Jack? Will you tell Mr. Spot everything that happened?" 

"Of course." 

"My name is still Knickerbockers isn't it?" 

"Dere never will be anudder one," Race piped in. Cordelia smiled. Just then they reached her house, and every newsie was in awe. Race slowly and revrently mounted the stairs and rang the bell with great respect. Instead of the expected butler, the door was flung open by a beautiful young lady. 

"Oh!" she cried. "You've brought her home to me!" She ran down the steps and taking her daughter from Jack's arm's hugged and kissed her profously. "I thank all of you! I am so very greatful!" She took Cordelia by the hand and started to walk up the steps. The newsies turned to go. 

"Oh, don't go, young men. You must not go without some reward!" 

"Dat's not what we brought her back for, ma'am," Jack replied softly. "It was a real honor to have known her." The other newsies agreed whole heartedly. 

"But you must be rewarded. I have been beside myself with worry. You have lifted that from me. My husband will see to it that each of you have five dollars in your pocket and you must stay for dinner." Every newsie there shared a huge smile and followed the woman and their Knickerbockers into the house. 

Turning to Race Cordelia whispered, "Maybe I should run away more often!" 

"Sure, kid, sure." Race pulled her cap down over her eyes. "But I don't t'ink so."


	2. The Runaway('s) Birthday ~ Part 2

The Runaway('s) Birthday 

**The Runaway('s) Birthday **

*******

**Cordelia looked out her bedroom window that morning, and breathed in the fresh breeze wafting in the open window. Just 4 years ago, she had been brought home from her runaway adventure by Jack Kelly and the rest of her new newsies friends. They had left after having been fed the biggest meal they had ever seen and when they had gone she got the biggest scolding she had ever heard. That day had been one of extremes. She had pouted that whole week. So why was she happy now? It was her birthday! Excitement flooded her spirit and she hopped out of bed and put on her birthday dress. She slowly brushed her hair and gazed into her mirror. Within those last four years she had blossomed into a very grown up young lady. Cordelia smiled at her reflection then wrinkled her nose at the little freckles on her cheeks. With one last brush her glossy chestnut hair was in place. On second thought she put on what she called her newsie hat and smiled. The hat looked just like her friend Racetrack's cap. She knew deep down that her parents might question it, but it was her birthday, wasn't it? Happily Cordelia bounced downstairs. On the way the servants wished her a happy birthday to which she cheerfully responded. Mr. and Mrs. Van Camp greeted their only daughter with hugs and kisses, AND an announcement. "My dear," Mr. Van Camp addressed his doughter. "We have three tickets to see a surprise opera. **

**Cordelia clapped her hands excitedly. An opera! "Oh, Papa, really? Honestly truely?"**

**"Honestly and truely."**

**Cordelia ran to her father and embraced him. "Thank you, Papa." **

**Mrs. Van Camp spoke up. "We will also be going to see SUPRISE ballet."**

**Cordelia placed her hands on her cheeks for they were quite flushed. "This is more than I had hoped for. An opera And a ballet in one day." Suddenly she grinned. "What is for breakfast?"**

**"Crumpets, eggs benedict, oh, I can't even remember," her mother replied with a mischevious smile. **

**"And as soon as breakfast is over your little group of friends are coming over for a party." Cordelia sighed. For a moment she had thought of her newsie friends, but she knew her parents meant her friends from school. When they were seated at the table her parents looked at each other and exchanged knowing glances. Mr. Van Camp spoke up. "Cordelia, will you please remove your cap at the table?" Cordelia looked anxious. "And yes you may wear it the rest of the day because it is your birthday, but honestly. I think that is does not become your pretty face and dress."**

**"Well, Papa, to be honest it helps me pretend that my newsie friends are here." All of them sighed for their own various reasons and started in on their breakfast. Cordelia thought sadly about how her parents hadn't let her newsie friends visit her. In the past years she had only gotten a glimse of a few of them and a very distant wave from across a block. Nevertheless,the little family had a very lovely breakfast together and by eleven o'clock they had finished and prepared for the party.**

**At eleven thirty sharp the guests started to arrive and Cordelia greeted them gracefully and cordially. As soon as everone had arrived the various games began. Eating cake and ice cream and a light lunch were soon to follow. By the time three o'clock had arrived there had never been a more tired and happy group. The large town house was soon empty except for father, mother, and daughter and many servants with their hands full. While Mr. and Mrs. Van Camp sat in the den and rested, Cordelia took a nap in which she dreamed happy birthday thoughts. **

**At six o'clock, The Van Camps got ready to go to the opera and ballet. They were quite a splendid parade coming down the steps of their house. A servant held open the door of the carriage. The driver was fixing the horse's bridal. The servant first helped Cordelia into the carriage who was wearing a white lacy dress with a lavender sash. Now the servant was well aware that it was proper manners for Mrs. Van Camp to get into the carriage first, but her earbob had gotten caught in her wrap, and Mr. VanCamp was assisting her. Cordelia sat inside waiting for her parents. She sighed in delight. What a happy evening she was going to have!**

**Suddenly, her dreamy thoughts were burst by a commotion. The carriage started rocking violently back and forth, making the carriage door slam shut. There was shouting and cursing. Cordelia screamed.**

**Suddenly the horse tore himself from the driver's grasp and dashed madly down the street, Cordelia hanging on inside the carriage for her dear life. And just under the clatter of the wheels on the cobblestones came the frantic cries of her mother and father. **

***~~~~~~~* **

**The carriage ran and ran, and Cordelia felt as if it had been an hour, but it had only been fifteen minutes. The horse sped amongst screams and shouts and still Cordelia clung for dear life. At this moment She could feel they were crossing a bridge, She scrambled to the window and saw water. She swayed. When would this horse stop? The coach had slowed a bit, but the horse had been so spooked by something, it had no intention of stopping. Then with a screaching, and a sudden jerk, it did, making Cordelia almost topple to the floor. A blissfull silence caressed the air. Cordelia, seeing that she was safe let fatigue take over and she fainted.**

**A head popped up to peep through the window. "Shoot!" he whispered, upon seeing the runaway cargo that he had stopped. Spot Conlon opened the door and peered at the girl. She was dressed real fancy, fancy enough to be from 5th Avenue. Her hair was mussed, obviously from the horse's crazy run. Her dark tresses lay across her face, hiding her features. Spot gasped. "She bettah, not be dead," he muttered, and climbed in. His cane knocked against the door as he got in, and the noise made the girl stir. Suddenly she sat up and her hair fell from her face. She was a pretty little girl, Spot noticed, and even a little familiar.**

**She gasped when she saw him at the opposite end of the carriage seat. The sun was setting and the shadows hid his face, but the sun glaring through the doorway behind him, brightened her half of the carriage. "Who are you?" Cordelia gasped.**

**Spot smiled. "Do ya need me to get you to a doctah?"**

**"I'm not injured. Do you know why my carriage stopped?" Spot laughed. The way she said it, it sounded like she had been on a leisurely ride through New York. "It isn't funny, sir."**

**He wised up. "No, it ain't. Yer horse was running wild across me Brooklyn Bridge and I didn't know if anyone was in heah. So I stopped it. Anyway, may I?" He had gotten out of the carriage and offered to help her out, very gentleman like. She nodded, reached down in the carriage to pick something up and then gave him her gloved hand. He helped her down.She brushed off her soiled dress, and sighed.**

**Spot noticed the thing she had picked up off the floor of the carriage was a cap like his. His curiosity was aroused. "What's dat in yer hand?" he asked casually. Cordy hid it behind her back and swayed. Her eyes fluttered and Spot rolled his eyes "What an actress," he thought sarcastically.**

**Still, he wasn't a stupid bum. He knew how to treat a lady. He offered his arm and she took it, leaning very heavily on him. "I need to notify my parents," she murmered breathily.**

**"Yeah, sure. Whatever you need. And what about yer carriage and horse?" he asked, leading her across the bridge and down the street.**

**"Oh, John, will fetch it," She waved her hand airally. The boy raised his eyebrow. Just then he led her under a street lamp. Cordelia looked over to her helper and gasped. she tried to stifle it but did not succeed.**

**"What's da madduh?" Spot grunted.**

**"If it is any of your business. You looked familiar. That's all." **

**"Small woild." Both became hautily silent. The handsom face of Spot Conlon looked familiar to her and suddenly she remembered crossing a bridge on someone's back, and a young man on a high perch with a cane... She casually glanced toward her new companion and spotted the cane tucked under his arm.**

**Cordelia was reminded of her newsie friends from this memory. Abruptly an evil idea popped into her head. She'd visit her newsie friends in Manhatten! She might as well, especially since it was her birthday and this gentleman just might know where the lodging house where her friends lived. "Excuse me," she spoke up meekly, silently admiring his fine profile. Spot turned to her and stopped in the street. Her arm still in his. "I-I was wondering if you knew of a Mr. Jack Kelly or a Mr. Racetrack Higgins."**

**Spot looked a little surprised. "Sure I do. Dere both me best friends." "Wonderful! That is such a relief. Mr. Kelly would certainly know what to do with me." She giggled. Spot could definately tell she was fully recovered and she continued. "I really am quite lost and-"**

**"Just tell me where and I'll take you home."**

**She smiled to herself with her little white lie. "Ah, It's not quite that easy. My father looks down upon the lower classes, but he does know Mr. Kelly and would probably be much more well received than a lower class young man my father doesn't know." She said all of this quite delicately so as to avoid hurting his feelings. She could tell the boy next to her was fairly proud of whatever standing in life that he posessed.**

**Her candidness did no good, for Spot still felt ruffled and a streak of jealosy ran through his heart. He was becoming annoyed by this pretty rambling girl beside him but, nevertheless, the mention of his competitor and friend ticked him off still further. But since she WAS "a damsel in distress" and he so liked to be a valient, trustworthy, and knowlegable rescuer that he brushed these feelings aside and spoke. "I am your ready and willing servent and now the Manhatten Newsboys Lodging House is our destination."**

**"Thank you," she replied a little more humble out of relief. She showed no sign of her earlier ride and fainting spell. They walked at a brisker pace now that Spot knew where he was going and soon they came to the lodging house that had just been spoken of. The thoughts and questions of Spot Conlon's great mind slowed as they approached the residence of Jack Kelly.**

**Cordelia turned to him and said stiffly, feeling awkward at the mental fondness she suddenly felt for him. "I can never thank you enough."**

**Relieved at having to leave her so soon, spoke. "Anything else I can do for you?"**

**"No, thank you." She replied curtly, conscience of her red cheeks.**

**He leaned and kissed her hand. "We shall meet another time perhaps," he whispered, a little sarcastically. She smiled and then he turned and dissappeared into the darkening twilight.**

******************* **

**Jack Kelly was sitting on his chair backwards and was playing a game of poker with Race, Bumlets and Skittery before they would have to trudge up to bed. All the other Manhatten newsies were absorbed in other things. Jack looked at the clock and sighed. When would this game ever end?? He had a lousy hand and the twinkle in Race's eye was a bad sign. A soft knock on the door roused Jack's wandering attention. So he got up and went to the door. As soon as he opened it someone squealed and jumped into his arms.**

**"Jack!!!"**

**"Wha-" all his air had been knocked out of his stomach. "I can't keep track- Let me see who dis is."**

**Cordelia jumped down. "It's me! Knicks!"**

**Recognition slowly registered on his face. "Really! It's me own little Knicks?" He turned, grinning. "Hey youse guys!! Knicks is here!" Everyone dropped what they were doing and joined their leader. She was well recieved, but many a newsie peered at each other in question as they patted her on the back, or shook her hand etc... This worried her until there were tears in her eyes.**

**Racetrack spoke up. "What's sa mattah, Knicks? It's great to see ya!"**

**"I-I," she broke down and sobbed.**

**Race patted her on the back. Jack may be popular with the girls but he sure didn't know how to comfort one. So Race took over. "What's da mattah, sugah? You can tell ol' Race." Many of the newsies looked about ready to burst out with laughter. Snipe did.**

**"I - None of you recognized me at first. Have you forgotten m-me?" She sobbed into his vest. They looked down at the soiled, redfaced, sobbing girl and felt guilty. They hadn't seen her in so long and she had grown up so much that of course they hadn't recognized her! Race smiled at the other guys. They smiled back.**

**"Look, Knicks. You'se grown up so much, of course we couldn't recognize ya!" Cordy cried harder. Snipe laughed again and he was kicked in the leg. He scowled and left the room pouting.**

**All at once apologies flowed from the mouths of her friends and she forgave them in an instant. She dried her tears with Race's handkerchief and explained her predicament. Then she whispered, "It's also my birhtday today." Everyone whistled and cat called, removed their hats and sang Happy Birthday very scratchily. Knickerbockers didn't care though. It was the best birthday present she could have received. **

******************** **

**After the song came laughter and all at once the newsies reached into their own pockets trying to find a last minute gift of some sort. They came up with marbles, rubber bands, scraps of paper with love poems scratched onto them for another girl, handkerchiefs, and more. Cordy laughed with tears still hanging in her eyes and accepted her presents gratefully. "Oh, my. You are the most wonderful friends that a girl could ever have. Especially Race!" She smiled, and he turned red. A small frown replaced her happiness. "I'm afraid that you have to take me back home now. My parents are worrying." There were protests aplenty.**

**"How di ya find dis place, Knicks, or did you get here all by yerself?" Jack asked.**

**Cordelia looked down at her shoes. "No, a young man brought me here because I asked him to. My parents have no idea..." Her voice trailed off. Race burst out, "I can't believe you were walkin' da street with a guy you didn't even know and I can't believ you're safe and.... you look hungry and -" Race turned suddenly and left to scrounge up some food for her.**

**"But I did know him, from somewhere, it's hard to say." She blushed.**

**"What did he look like?" Kid Blink asked. She descibed him and everyone seemed to know who she was talking about although they didn't say so out loud.**

**"What is it?" she whispered. "Who is he exactly?"**

**"His name's Spot Conlon," Mush blurted out.**

**Cordy's eyes grew wide. "You don't mean Spot Conlon of the Brooklyn Bridge do you??!!" They nodded. She felt like screaming and the noise that came out of her was the sound of a strangled one at least.**

**"What is it Knicks?" Race asked, very concerned, coming back with some buttered bread. She didn't speak only stared. "Give her some room!" Race cried. Everyone moved back. "What is it?" Racetrack crooned to the shocked girl.**

**"I-I was so rude," she managed to get out. "He was so kind and I-" She looked around her. "My cap," she mumbled.**

**"Well, he coitanly deserved it!" Jack said. "He's had it coming for a long time, to come from a goil." A knock on the door interrupted. Bumlets went and opened it. There was some mumbling and the door was shut. Bumlets came back with a cap in his hand.**

**"Conlon dropped of yer missing hat. Said you dropped it."**

**When Race saw the look on Knicks face he yelled at Bumlets, "You fool!!!"**

**"What?!" the poor boy tried to defend himself.**

**Cordelia Van Camp got up and turned to her friends, her eyes a little wild. "I want you to escort me home as you did a few years ago, but I will be fine and I don't need to be carried." She kissed Racetrack on the cheek leaving him with the bread he had gotten for her, waved goodbye to the rest of her friends, and with the cap in her hands rushed out the door. The newsies of Manhatten cheered after her heartily.**

************

**"Spot! Mr. Conlon!!!" Cordelia cried. She had reached the statue of Horace Greely after going up and down surrounding streets, and had given up hope. "I don't know where else to look," she thought to herself. She was breathing hard from her short run, and collapsed at the man's iron statue feet. She was very dissapointed. She had thought Spot would appear the first time she called. "I suppose I was a little too rude." She sighed.**

**She gazed down at the cobble stones and a pair of worn boots were there, frayed laces that were different lengths held them toghether. She looked up and there stood Spot Conlon. In the lamplight he smiled cockily. "Oh!" she gasped. "I've been looking all over for you. I wanted to apologize. I was such a beast. You'll forgive me won't you! I'm ever so sorry. I'm sure you're terribly angry with me and-"**

**"It's Knickerbockers isn't it?"**

**"Well yes!" she gasped. "Actually it's Cordelia Van Camp. But they do call me Knicks; the newsies in Manhatten I mean."**

**"Well, Cordelia Van Camp, Are you sure I can't assist you? You did call my name for half an hour." He felt only a twinge of guilt.**

**"Then you did hear me! I have gone quite hoarse since then." **

**"Obviously," he joked."Well, I was going to, that is to ask you if-" "If I would escort you home? I suppose I could."**

**"Yes, thank you." He helped her to stand and arm in arm they headed to 5th avenue. Spot was secretly awed that she lived in such high class. They reached her house and all the lights were on inside but it was quiet. Spot combed his hair with his fingers as best as he could, mounted the steps and rang the bell. Both parents came to the door and grasped their daughter pratically shrieking with happiness.**

**Spot slipped a note into Cordy's hand and when she finally escaped from her parents and turned around he was gone.The little family went inside and before she had to explain everything, slipped a little ways off and read the note. He must have scribbled it during the long commotion.**

**It read:_ I forgiv you but I wish dat you wold hav John remov yer carrige. It is blockin trafic. you droped your hat agin. If you want it com and get it. yer willing servent, Spot Conlon_**

**Knickerbockers smiled mysteriously and tucked the note away.**

**THE END**


	3. The Runaway ~ Part 3

                                                                                                                **Runaway 3**

Cordelia VanCamp, a.k.a. Knicks, sat quietly in her home in the library's window seat, gazing out on rainy 5th Avenue dreaming of days gone by. She smiled as she remembered the few years ago the first time she met her friends, the newsies of Manhattan and Spot Conlon. Her memories echoed in her mind, happy and sad. She did daydreaming like this often when there was a lot on her mind. A knock roused her from contemplation. Turning she saw her mother in the doorway. 

"I thought you'd be here Cordelia. I've been looking for you. Supper is going to be served in five minutes, David is finally here, and oh! What a lovely dress, dear! I didn't know you had that, and it's green; David's favorite color. It was a wise choice to wear that." Cordy looked down at the pale green silk dress she wore and pulled at the skirt. Even thought it made her waist look very small, it was uncomfortable and how, not to mention if she had remembered green was David's favorite color, she would have worn her ugly yellow silk that made her look sick. Smiling at this thought, Cordy sighed and followed her mother to supper. 

As they entered the dining room, Cordelia stopped in her tracks to stare at the young man talking to Mr. VanCamp. Mr. David Jacobs. Just the sound of his name in her mind made her shudder. He had come to New York City from Chicago to go to a fine university. He had met her father while working at Mr. VanCamp's bank. The young man was now courting her and the prospect of his intentions being permanent loomed on the horizon. Her parents adored him. She absolutely detested him. Now he wore a starched collar, the ugliest bowtie in creation, and a dark suit that made him look like a stiff paper doll cutout. A wave of disgust washed over her and she almost left the room, but the two men noticed mother and daughter had arrived and they all sat down to eat. David helped Cordelia into her seat and sat next to her. He flashed his teeth and blue eyes at her. 

"His eyes," she thought. "If that was all I had to look at, it wouldn't be so bad." Mr. VanCamp said grave and the clinking of silverware became prominent until David opened his big mouth. 

"That's a beautiful dress you're wearing, Cordelia." The girl suddenly found her beef very interesting. Through the entire meal she ignored young Mr. Jacobs to her hearts content and to the great annoyance of her parents. 

*~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

After supper David escorted Cordelia to the front parlor. Since the rain had stopped, a maid had opened the windows. She sat on the couch nearest the window to catch the delicious breeze. Mr. Jacobs rattled on and on about how his job was going so well. Blah blah blah. Cordelia faced David, but her heart was elsewhere. The busy sounds coming from the street filled her mind, but a lone crackling cry of "Extry! Extry!" held her completely spellbound. Images of her newsy friends washed over her and she slowly rose to her feet. 

"-and Mr. Collins at the bank, the very vice-president himself is thrilled with my work! He- Cordelia, what is the matter?" 

"I want to go out. I need some fresh air." She made a great show of clutching the chair back and acting like she was about to faint. It worked like a charm. 

"Cordelia! Oh- perhaps you should lie down." 

"No! Please, fresh air. Fetch my coat." 

"Alright. If you insist." By the time he got back, Cordy was practically on pins and needles from impatience to get out. They took Cordy's father's carriage. Since David didn't have one of his own yet. 

As they started off Cordelia looked for the newsboy, but he was nowhere to be seen. She sighed and sank back into the seat. They soon reached the aprk and they meandered along the paths. Suddenly they came to a bench almost totally surrounded by huge lilac bushes. 

"Oh, let's stop here!" Cordy begged and sat down on the bench after David had wiped it dry with his handkerchief. It was perfect. A breeze blew through the lilac blossoms washing her with their scent. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, trying to block out the figure next to her. 

"Oh, Cordelia!" David spoke out. 

"What?" she asked a little annoyed at being bothered. 

"Oh! Will you be alright? I- an old friend is right over there and they're walking away and-" 

"I'll be fine! Go ahead," and she closed her eyes once more sighing. David ran over to the figure standing under a tree counting some newspapers. 

"Racetrack!" The newsboy turned around in astonishment. 

"Davey?? Is dat you?" They laughed and then spit in the palms of their hands and shook. Racetrack was almost speechless. "Davey! I t'ought you were livin' in Chicago!" 

"Well I was, but my father made a great deal more money at his new job than he thought he would and wanted me to come back here and go to a respectable university. Now I'm working at a large bank and am courting the president's daughter!" Racetrack laughed and hit David on the shoulder. 

"Nice woik, Davey boy! Really movin' up in da woild, huh?" David grinned and then looked back at the cluster of lilac bushes surrounding the hidden bench. 

"Well Racetrack, it's great to see you. I have to get back to the young lady, but will you tell everyone I said hello and that I'll stop by sometime?" 

"Sure! You take it easy!" David hurried back to the bench where Cordelia sat drinking in the rich lilac scent while Racetrack went back to counting his papers and change. 

"I'm so sorry Cordellia. I talked to my friend, but I – OH! My professor is right over there and I really need to-" 

"Fine, David. I don't mind at all!" It was nice being asked her permission, but it was much nicer having David leave her alone. Cordy delicately picked a lilac blossom and tucked it into her hair and smiled. Closing her eyes once more, Cordy smiled and sighed happily. She thought of her friends from Manhattan. Somehow Mr. Conlon kept popping into her head. She smiled. It was so much easier to think in this delicious clean weather after a nice rain. The breeze fluttered the ruffled hem of her green silk and gauze dress. This was the most peace she had felt in a long time. 

Just then Racetrack walked by, halting to see who he could swear was their very own Knickerbockers! He looked closer at the beautiful portrait she created sitting on the bench, eyes closed with a smile on her lips surrounded by lavender lilac blossoms. He almost hated to break the silence. 

"Ain't dis da most beautiful sight I evah laid me eyes on," the familiar New York accented voice whispered in awe. 

Cordelia's eyes snapped open and there stood the most wonderful thing she could have wished for. It was as if her thoughts had made him appear! She almost burst into tears. 

"Racetrack!" she squealed, jumping up and hugging him tightly. 

"I t'ought it was me good friend Knicks. I didn't recognize ya at foist. Oh, gosh, Knicks! Don't squeeze me so tight! I ain't da young fella I used ta be." 

"Oh, I'm sorry!" She pulled back to see her old friend grinning. "Oh! It's just so good to see you! I've been wishing to see you again! I miss all of you so very much!" Suddenly David's voice carried briefly on the wind. A familiar sudden impulse hit her and made her stomach fill with butterflies. She clutched Race's arm with a frantic look. "Racetrack, you've got to get me out of here. I can't take it anymore!" 

"What?" 

"I-I can't talk about it now." 

"Well, whaddya want me ta do?" 

"Just get me away." 

"I don't know, Knicks. Yer in a pretty good place now. I wouldn't want ya to be livin' like us newsboys do." 

"Cordelia!" David called. 

"Oh, my goodness! You've got to get out of here! I can't let him see me with you!" 

"Who?" 

"My beau!" 

"Yer beau?" Racetrack looked puzzled, not piecing together the fact that David could possibly be connected to this situation whatsoever. 

"Yes, now please go! I'll find a way to talk to you somehow." 

"Awlright. I'll see ya around, Knicks." He brushed her cheek with a brotherly kiss, smiled and slipped away. Cordy had just enough time to regain her composure before David appeared again. 

"Oh, good. You're ready to go? The carriage is waiting." She sighed and followed David unhappily. 

*~~~~~~~~~~* 

A few days later Cordelia and David arrived at the VanCamp home from another outing in the park. Cordy had been unable to spot Racetrack or any other newsy for that matter, making the trip a waste. Inside, her parents were in the study and automatically Cordy went to the library. David followed her nervously. Cordy sat at the couch by the window and as the sun sank smells of the coming dusk filled her nose and she sighed. David knelt in front of her and took her hands, immediately drawing her attention. 

"Cordelia, it would be my – my honor if you would be m-my wife." This was totally unexpected to the young girl and her mouth hung open. She had expected at least another two weeks of agony before this horrible day would come! 

"I-I, oh, David. I don't know! I-" Images of her father and mother entered her mind. They would be so happy if she said yes, but what about what she wanted? She didn't love David! Quite the contrary! What should she do? "How could I marry such an idiot?" she thought to herself. "We have nothing in common; not to mention he has no passions or feelings. Just dull, dull, dull. And what kind of feelings for me? Just more money in his pocket! He doesn't even love me!" She looked down at the anxious young man and swore she saw dollar signs in his eyes. No, she couldn't. She wouldn't marry this man. "No." David looked taken aback. 

"No??" 

"No, David. I can't and won't marry you." 

"What is the meaning of this?" Cordelia looked up to see her mother and father in the doorway. Mr. VanCamp looked very sternly at his daughter. She realized they had been standing at the door the entire time! "Cordelia Irene VanCamp! You had better have a good explaination as to why you just declined Mr. Jacob's proposal!" The daughter stood with her mouth open as if to say something, but David interrupted, getting to his feet. 

"Cordelia, I'm sure you're tired. Please think about it a little more." He left, sadly closing the front door behind him. As soon as it clicked shut, Cordy cried out, 

"I don't love him, father!" 

"Love? You have just rejected a perfectly eligible young man with a very promising future! I know he will take good care of my daughter and you will LEARN to love him!" Mrs. VanCamp spoke up quietly. 

"Cordelia, listen to you father and wipe that look off your face. We want what is best for you and Mr. Jacobs is a very honorable young man." 

"This is not what I want! This is what you want. I don't care if he'll be the bank's president someday! I don't care about him at all, and I never will!" Her father's face flushed. 

"You will marry him, and that is the last time I am telling you!" he boomed out. "This is my house, I am your father, and you will do as I tell you!" Cordelia, with her face white from anger, scowled to hold back the tears. She brushed pass her parents and up to her room. 

"Cordelia, think of what you're doing!" her mother shouted worriedly. It was wasted on deaf, defiant ears. 

*~~~~~~~~* 

Angrily, Cordelia stuffed her belongings into a large satchel. 

"I hate him!" she yelled as she stuffed a skirt into the bag. She was running away from this nightmare. Suddenly all her rebellion took over and she looked for her "newsies cap". She was going to march straight out the door with her hat on, knowing how furious it would make her parents. She looked frantically in drawers, under her bed. 

"Where's my blasted hat?" she shouted angrily. "Forget the hat," she thought. "I'm leaving anyway. With or without it." She shut the satchel, ready to leave. On second thought she grabbed her allowance money. It was quite a lot saved up from a few weeks. Finally ready to go, she stomped down the wide staircase for the last time. Strangely her parents were not in sight. All the same Cordelia VanCamp marched proudly out the front door, slamming it behind her, out of the 5th Avenue townhouse, and didn't look back. 

*~~~~~~~* 

Without really even thinking about where she was walking she found herself heading to the favorite diner of the newsboys, Tibby's. She'd taken the carriage by there a few times just so she could glimpse her friends inside and now she knew the way by heart. It felt good to be free from worrying about what her parents thought. She never had to worry about going back home ever again. As Tibby's rose to her view, her stomach growled, and she remembered the first time she had run away at the young age of 12. It seemed so long ago. It looked crowded, but she stepped in anyway, the doorbells jingling. All the Manhattan newsies were there. Even some she didn't recognize. It looked like a celebration of some sort, for she knew they didn't end up in Tibby's that often. As soon as her gaze fell upon the laughing Spot Conlon her face darkened. No one had noticed her come in because they were half laughing, half groaning at some joke Racetrack was telling. Cordy's eyes never fell away from Spot. Her lost cap came back to her mind and in the mood she was in, placed blame on him. He had to have it. She suddenly remembered, quite awhile ago, the note he had left her telling how she had dropped her cap. She had completely forgotten. Until now. 

"All right, Mr. Conlon. You've got my blasted hat, haven't you?" she said loudly, attracting everyone's attention, and silencing the room. At first no one recognized her in her fancy clothes, but Race stood up. 

"Knicks! I didn't expect ta see ya so soon! And you came awl da way ovah here by yerself! We -" 

"Well?" Cordy interrupted in the dim light. No one threatened, let alone embarrassed Spot Conlon! Suddenly his face clouded over in confusion. 

"What da heck are ya tawlkin' about?" Cordy stood there stiffly, anger draining out of her. Her chin suddenly trembled and her eyes spilled over with tears. She collapsed into an empty booth and squeezed her eyes shut. Snipe laughed until someone kicked him. 

"Are you okay?" Race asked her. 

"Yes. I'll be fine. I just need to sit down for awhile." Quiet talk resumed as Cordy collected her composure, suddenly embarrassed at causing a scene in public and in front of her friends too. Everyone stared at her in concern. Spot spoke up, still a little ruffled. 

"You want yer hat? Well, come and get it." He left the diner and the handful of the Brooklyn newsies that were there did too. Pretty soon Tibby himself kicked the newsies out. It was getting late. Knicks picked up her heavy satchel and trudged after the group leaving. Race waited for her to exit Tibby's and took her bag. 

"Thank you," she whispered. His kindness gave her a lighter step. They walked in silence with the rowdy guys teasing Jack about some girl. Race burst out all of a sudden. 

"Aww, come on, Knicks! You consider me a friend, right? Whatsa mattah?" 

"Racetrack, let's not talk about it now. I'm upset and tired and right now I could soak someone." She blushed, realizing she just used an unfamiliar word in her upper class vocabulary. Race kicked a rock dejectedly and it bounced until it hit a curb. Then a smile lit his face. Had she said "soak"? He laughed and slapped her back lightly. 

"It does me heart good ta hear you tawlk like dat, little Knicks." She sniffed proudly, embarrassed once more. 

"I don't know what you're talking about." Racetrack laughed, trying to hide how heavy her satchel really was. Once they reached the Newsboy's Lodging House, Cordy realized how late it was. Both her and Race were requested to join the poker game, but they declined. Race told the fellas he was going to get Knicks settled someplace. He led her to the Newsgirl's Lodging House of Manhattan. It was very much like the boys, but obviously filled with girls. At this time most were asleep to get up early the next morning. The man, not Kloppman's friendly face at all, greeted them. Race mentioned she needed a bed for a week. 

"That'll be $2." 

"Two dollars?" Race scoffed. "I don't t'ink so. Let's go, Knicks." 

"All right. I figgered I couldn't fool a street rat. 70 cents and it's yours." He looked the scowling Italian up and down. 

"Yer not plannin' on staying da night are ya? If ya got a problem you can look outside at da sign on da buildin'." Cordy butted in. 

"Of course he's not staying. He has his own place." She put the money on the counter and the man got up to show Knicks the room. He looked at Knicks up and down, but in an entirely different way than he had looked at Race. The girl turned to the frowning boy. "Well, Mr. Higgins, thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yeah." He leaned to whisper into her ear. "If you need anythin', any help, any time, day or night, please let any of us guys know. Okay?" 

"You don't need to worry about me," she whispered back. Race left reluctantly. He felt as if something was not right, suspicion written all over his face. 

"Come on!" the man growled. He led her upstairs to a room full of bunk beds, and hammocks with sleeping girls. Only a few were empty. He showed her a bed. "Wake time is 6 a.m., sweetheart," and he closed the door. She was left all alone in a dark dingy smelling room with unfamiliar people. Knicks dropped her satchel at the side of her bed and collapsed into the lumpy bed. 

*~~~~~~~* 

The next morning Knicks awoke to loud whispering. She sat up. Her satchel lay open with her clothes strewn all over the end of the bed. Girls in ratty nightgowns, mussed hair, and dirty faces examined Cordy's clothes by pinching them with two fingers, sniffing them, feeling them. Suddenly they realized the rich girl was awake and staring. Most of the newsgirls young and old alike sneered. One with long dark hair in two plaits stood tall over Knicks' bed. 

"Run away, rich goil?" Another with a short dirty blonde mass of matted curls swore at her. 

"What's da headline gonna be taday?" She continued in a high pitched voice, holding a pair of Cordelia VanCamp's drawers to her waist, prancing around the room. "My daddy makes too much money, so I took his money and ran!" Everyone laughed cruelly and the drawers were tossed onto the floor. Just then a deep voice called from downstairs. 

"Five minutes, goils!" Everyone rushed to the bathroom leaving Knicks in a pile of clothes. Then just as fast, they were down the stairs and off to sell papers. When Knicks thought she was alone, she slowly started to pick up and fold her clothes into her satchel. She was having a terrible start to her knew life as a newsy. A scuffling sound made her look up. A tall skinny girl with a braid of wildy curly red hair, a cap, and some cut off shorts with a baggy shirt and a roughly patched coat stopped and stared at Cordy. 

"I took too long in da bat'room. Dey always leave me. I'm Firecracker," she smiled. "You must be dat new rich goil." Cordelia sighed. 

"Yes, I don't think they like me too well. By the way, I'm Cordel- I mean Knicks." 

"Nice to meetcha, Knicks. Don't mind dose goils. Dere nice, really. Ravi wit' da short blonde hair is a liddle snot. Smalls had dat long dark hair, she's da leadah here. She's rough, but once ya get used ta her, she's awl right." A voice belonging to the afore mentioned Smalls called from the street. 

"Fire! Dey ain't gonna have any papes left if ya don't hurry it up!" 

"I gotta go," the girl turned and clattered down the stairs. Knicks sighed and sank onto her bed. 

"Was this whole thing a good idea at all?" she questioned to herself. "Well, this is what I've always wanted to do. Can't back out now." She bent down and pulled from her satchel her only money in the whole world. On an impulse she counted it to make sure it was all there. It was. Exactly $53.67. She looked around the room now that it was daylight. It was grimy, with peeling wallpaper. Wind whistled in the cracks around the half broken windows. She heard some scurrying in a dark dusty corner. It was disgusting here! "And I'm living here?" she asked herself out loud. 

"What, you don't like it here?" a voice sounded from the open doorway. Startled, Knicks stood up quickly, all her money fluttering and clinking to the floor. It was the man from downstairs. He smiled. "Any way I can make it more comfortable for you?" The big grizzly man advanced toward her. 

"N-no thank you, sir." He stoked her hair and rested his hand on her shoulder. 

"Are you sure, sweetheart?" 

"Let go of me," Knicks whispered, trembling. 

"Aww, sweetie, let Uncle Terry take care of ya." 

"No, let me go!" He gripped her arms tightly, a wild look in his eyes that frightened the girl. He tried to kiss her, and she struggled making him tear her dress. "No!" she screamed. "No! No!" Frantically, she bit his arm and stomped on his foot with all her strength. When he let go with howls and curses of pain, she dashed out of that terrible room, down the stairs and out onto the street, tears streaming down her face. She stumbled down the sidewalk, avoiding people and into an alley. She tripped and fell into a heap of rotting garbage. Scared, cold, and with none of her belongings except the clothes she wore, she curled up and sobbed the morning away. 

*~~~~~~~* 

"Knicks! What're ya doin' here?" She looked up to see an astonished Boots. "Oh, my -" he stopped in shock. At his reaction the poor girl started to cry again, making Boots react quickly. He dropped his papers, and helped her up. "Oh, Knicks, what happened?" He put his arm around her and helped her out of the alley. She tried to talk around her tears. 

"I - slept at the - house - and my clothes and money are gone...a man - tried to...tried to -" She stopped and sobbed uncontrollably, trembling. Boots was horrified. 

"Let's getcha ta our place. Yer gonna be okay. You hear me?" She nodded weakly. "We won't let no one hurt ya. Yer gonna be okay," he murmured softly the whole way back to the Newsboys Lodging House. Boots took Knicks up to the bunkroom and tucked her in a bed with all the blankets he could find. And while Kloppman tried to get the girl to eat, Boots ran to find Racetrack and Jack. With Jack found they went to find Race. They found him in Central Park sellin' his papes. 

"Race!" Boots ran up to him breathless. 

"What?" he looked a little annoyed. 

"It's - it's Knicks!" 

"What? What happened?" 

"She's real bad off." Jack and Boots looked sad. 

"Where is she? What happened?" 

"She's at our lodgin' house. Da guy at da goils lodgin' house tried ta -" Before Jack could finish Racetrack had abandoned his papes and rushed off. The two boys followed. Race appeared at the door to see Kloppman still trying to feed Knicks the hot soup. Kloppman looked up. 

"Look at her. Still curled up and won't eat a drop." The young Italian kneeled at the side of the bed. The girl looked at him with haunted eyes. He took her hand. 

"Knicks! My liddle Knicks! What did he do to ya?" His face was suddenly pale and pained. Tears trembled in the girl's eyes. 

"Do - do I have to go back?" 

"No!" he cried. "Nevah, nevah." He laid his head onto her hand. "It's awl me fault. It's awl me fault!" Jack and Boots appeared at the door, surprised at the scene. 

"Race is a little more emotional den I've seen him before," Jack remarked in a whisper to Boots. 

"Kinda makes ya t'ink." 

"Yeh." 

"He's head ovah heels, Jack." 

"It would seem dat way," and cleared his throat. Race looked up. A fire lept into his ashen face. At first he spoke in a whisper, but it rose into a shout. 

"Dat bastard. I'll soak him so bad. I'm gonna kill dat fat %*@$!" He lept to his feet. 

"Yer right, Race. Let's soak some scab!" cried Jack and Boots with sudden anger and raced out of the room. Knicks stared into space and whimpered quietly. 

*~~~~~~~* 

Knicks slept fitfully the whole day and wouldn't eat a thing. She wondered sleepily where all the newsies were. Then just as it got dark all the Manhattan newsies trudged in. The younger boys chatted excitedly as they filed into the bunkroom. Then in came the older boys. There was not one of them that didn't have some sort of bruise, scratch, fat lip, swollen eye, or bloody nose; all except Racetrack. He marched in with a sullen satisfaction. By this time Knicks was sitting up in bed and looking and feeling much better after the rest and peace. 

"Oh! What happened?" she cried. Snitch told the whole story while the wounded boys found a place and gingerly sat down. Race sat next to Cordy's bed and smiled at nothing in particular. 

"See when Jack, Race, and Boots left here they came and found all of us boys. They told us what happened and boy were we mad!" Snipeshooter piped up. 

"Yeh, and we went to da Goil's -" Snitch kicked him. 

"Shaddup. I'm telling it. So, as soon as we got everyone together we headed to da Newsgoil's Lodgin' House." 

"So dere we were, 100 of us and -" 

"Shaddup already, Snipe! So we goes stormin' inta dere and come ta find out da guy in charge dere had a few buddies over fer poker. You shoulda seen da look on dere faces! Dey stood up and boy were dey huge!" Snipe sniffed. 

"Dey wasn't dat big." 

"So we starts cussin' at 'im and before we know what's happenin' Race flies at da guy, Terry his name was, and then da rest of us joined in. Dose big guys gave us a pretty heavy soakin', but you shoulda seen THEM." 

"But is everyone okay?" Cordy looked around at the black and blue, bleeding boys with a worried look. 

"Oh, yeh." Snitch replied cheerfully, sporting a black eye himself. "But Race here - not a scratch." 

"It was da most amazing t'ing I evah saw," Jack said respectfully, checking out his bloody nose with a broken mirror. 

"Yeh," Snitch continuted. "Boy was he fightin' bad. Dey couldn't touch 'im. Da sad t'ing is..we found out dat what dat guy tried ta do ta you, he's gotten away wit' dat wit' dose uddah goils at da lodgin' house. A few of dem walked in when we was fightin' dem and dey pitched in a bit. Dey weren't too fond of dat Terry guy demselves." 

"Oh, my goodness. You boys are so brave! Thank you. I'm just sorry all of you got hurt." Boots spoke up. 

"We got a few of yer t'ings back." He held up her satchel. Upon inspection they had salvaged most of her clothes, but the money was gone. Obviously gone to a poker game. Seeing her fancy clothes Jack spoke up carefully. 

"Knicks, dose clothes ain't fit fer da street life. Somethin' like dis could happen to ya again if you go wanderin' da streets in dose fancy dresses. If you like you can borrow some of our clothes until we can getcha a proper dress." 

"All right," Cordy blushed thinking of the first time she ran away in some boy's clothes. She'd never worn pants since. The thought of wearing pants at her age was so scandilous that she blushed furiously. Just at this time Fire and Smalls from the Newsgirls' Lodging House walked in arguing about something they had heard from a newsgirl. Smalls spoke up. 

"Jack! Is it true? We hoid dat dere was a brawl at da goil's lodgin' house!" All the boys started speaking at once and this time Snipe got to tell the story, in which the details got stretched a bit, but no one said anything. Knicks interrupted, astonished. 

"Firecracker, Smalls, you know these boys?" Everyone laughed. Most newsies in Manhattan were acquainted in one way or another. Fire looked concerned. 

"Knicks! I'm so sorry dat happened to ya! Someone shoulda said somethin' to ya, but awl of us are pretty scared of Terry. He beats us if we tell on him to da new goils." Smalls spoke up. 

"Who took her over dere?" Race's face crumpled and he hid his face in his hands. 

"It's awl my fault!" 

"No, Racetrack! You couldn't have known! It's not your fault!" Knicks got up and hugged him. The room was silent and staring. 

"Are you seein' what I'm seein'?" Kid Blink asked Mush. 

"Uh- yeh I t'ink so." 

"Who woulda thought..Race and our little Knicks." Cordy hugged Racetrack tight, hearing what Blink and Mush had said and wondered if it was true. All she had ever considered Race as was a friend, almost a brother. She blushed imagining the difference. Shaking her head she pulled away. Smalls cleared her throat. 

"Knicks, I hate ta say it, but you look like crap." Knicks laughed. "I'm sure I do." Jack jumped to his feet, holding a dirty handkerchief to his still bleeding nose. 

"I'll get ya some clothes." Cordy took the shirt, pants and suspenders that Jack handed her and went to the washroom. She closed herself in a stall and stared at the clothes. What was she to do? She'd never been without her corset in her life! After 15 minutes and Knicks still hadn't appeared Fire wandered in. 

"Knicks, ya didn't flush yerself ta Jersey didja?" 

"No." 

"Well what's da problem?" The embarrassed girl whispered her problem and Fire laughed her head off. "Don't ya worry about it, Knicks. Da boys won't know da difference. No one will even notice! Just hurry and get dressed, we're heading ta Tibby's and we're gonna treat ya to a meal!" Cordy, with pink cheeks, dressed and wandered out of the bathroom. She was sure that everyone was going to stare, but they didn't. Most were engaged in their own conversation. Only Racetrack walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. 

"Now dat's more like it! Just like I remember ya from dat foist time Jack found ya!" Knicks blushed. 

"It's been so long," she replied awkwardly. 

"Long since what?" Boots spoke up. 

"Since- since I wore pants!" she wailed hiding her face and almost crying. Everyone started laughing. 

"Don't worry, Knicks!" Smalls laughed. "You look great! Just like a true newsy!" This made the girl feel better, but she was glad when the attention was taken from her and focused on the trip to Tibby's. She was also pleased that Smalls was being nice to her, much different from their first meeting. The group was talking very noisily when it entered the diner, and didn't see the trouble heading their way. Racetrack was telling some off color joke which everyone was moaning at, when they heard the voice. 

"Dere dey are, dose little street scums!" and 3 huge men, including Terry from the girl's lodging house stood towering over them. Snipeshooter who wasn't paying attention almost crashed headlong into one of Terry's comrads. Cordelia froze in fear, and the group of newsies were silenced. 

"Well look at we got here," Race started, but Jack told him to shut up. One of the big goons, Moe, spoke up smashing his fist into his palm. 

"Looks like we got some business ta take care of before supper." Some of the boys moaned, recalling earlier injuries. Then just as Moe lunged the newsies scattered, running out of Tibby's and into nearby alleys and hiding places they knew all too well. Knicks stood, paralyzed with fear. Flashbacks of that morning came to her and she just couldn't move. 

"Knicks!! Knicks, get outta dere!" In the rush, Racetrack had been shoved out the door, but he fought though the crowd of escaping newsies to get to the girl. He grabbed her, dragged her out of the diner, and she stumbled behind him until he dragged her behind an empty barrel and some crates. The huge men were nowhere to be seen, but Cordy nonetheless was shivering from fright. Racetrack hugged her tight. "Knicks, my little Knicks, it'll be okay. I ain't gonna let dem get ya. Calm down. It's gonna be okay." He stroked her hair, and she sobbed into his vest. Racetrack stared into the alleyway, swearing he wouldn't rest until these men were brought down. 

After about half an hour, the newsies of Manhattan slowly trickled back to the lodging house. Once they were all gathered, they started a plan of action. Jack, as always, would lead. 

"I say it's numbers that are important." He spoke importantly. "The more people we've got ta fight, da more places we can hoit dem. I know most of da goils from da lodging house would be glad ta join in, dey hate Terry's guts." Snipeshooter spoke up. 

"What about Brooklyn?" Jack looked at him, annoyed. 

"Dis ain't none of Spot's business. If we can't take care of t'ree goons, what's dat sayin' ta Spot, huh Snipe?" Snipeshooter scowled and left the room. As the plans were being layed, Cordelia grew angrier and angrier. The ways of the streets were to fight, but the ways of society was money. And she knew exactly what to do. Jack was right in the middle of a battle plan when Cordelia spoke up. 

"I'm going home." Race looked up, shocked. 

"What? But you said you couldn't go back!" The hard look on the girl's face softened. 

"Just trust me. I have a plan, and I think it'll work. I don't want you boys to fight, but if that's what you feel you have to do, then do it, but I have some connections, and I'm going to use them." Jack stared at Knicks, interested in finding out if her plan was better than his. 

"What's that?" Cordy lifted her head and smiled. 

"Boys, it's called money." 

To Be Continuted………. 


	4. The Runaway ~ Part 4

                                                            **The Runaway ~ Part 4**

            That night Cordelia slept at the newsboys lodging house. She slept in the room that was reserved for sick newsboys. Only Firecracker and Smalls were brave enough to go and sleep at the Newsgirls' Lodging house. From later rumors it was said that Terry wasn't there that night, much to the relief of all the girls. The next day battle plans were still being laid. Cordelia was determined to follow through with her plans, but almost everyone doubted her abilities, even Racetrack. They were all too polite to say anything, and therefore let her do her own thing. Cordy woke early with the rest of the boys. Racetrack asked if she would sell with him, but she politely turned him down. She had other plans. 

Just as the sun was cracking over the horizon, Cordy, dressed in pants, shirt and suspenders, and a borrowed hat (her form of disguise) snuck through the lower story window of the library of her 5th Avenue townhouse. The house was still dark. She knew very well that her parents slept until 8 a.m. and her father didn't leave the house until exactly 9:45 every morning for work at the bank. The servants were up, and she couldn't have them spotting her, but it was a risk she'd have to take. The library was just the room she needed, for the safe was behind Oliver Twist and Great Expectations, her father's favorites. Tiptoeing across to the bookshelf, she scanned the dusty books for the ones she was looking for. The books slid out easily, but they were heavy and slipped from her grasp. They fell to the carpeted floor with a dull thud. Cordy paused, breathless. 

"Oh, please, I hope no one heard that." Not hearing anything she continued. The safe was small and hid easily behind the books. She turned the dial. She'd seen her father do it before, and had pretended to be absorbed in _"The Etiquette of Being a Lady in Today's World"_.  

"11….back to 35….and 6." With a soft click the door swung open. She'd never seen the contents of the safe and was a bit disappointed. In the dim light all she saw was just a bunch of papers. Then she saw it. A medium sized bag. Upon opening the bag she pulled out large stacks of $100 bills. Her hands shook. This was her dowry money for when she was to be married. David's face appeared in her mind and she quickly stuffed the money into a small sack she had tucked into the waistband of her pants. She wasn't going to marry him, and the act of stealing her own dowry money was in her way, getting back at David and her parents. There was a lot of money there and when she had taken nearly half of it she closed the door and replaced the books. She then swung her leg over the windowsill, careful to make sure no one would see her. Just then a noise sounded outside the library door. The handle was turning! Cordy scrambled out onto the sidewalk and shut the window just as the maid entered the room. Relieved at not being discovered she ran for dear life back to the Newsboys Lodging House to carry out the rest of her plan.  

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

            The newsboys returned to the lodging house after a morning of selling papers to find Cordelia dressed to the nine. Racetrack stopped dead in his tracks and stared wide-mouthed as he stepped in the front door. The boys following crashed into him and were likewise very astonished. They had never seen their little Knicks look so.. well grown-up. Her hair was done up with a few curls that bounced about her neck and cheeks. A beautiful velvet hat was perched on her head decorated with feathers and ribbon. She was dressed in a delicate green and white frock that fit her frame lightly. Her skirts were down to her ankles, when before she had only been allowed to wear shorter shirts. She felt quite grown up. She was just putting on her gloves when the boys had entered and now she blushed very prettily at their reaction. 

"Hello, Racetrack. Boys." Bumlets was the first to find his tongue. 

"Knicks you look gorgeous." All the boys nodded. Racetrack stumbled forward at Jack's prodding and he took Knicks' hand and kissed it. 

"Cordy you look beautiful." He looked shyly at his feet. Knicks smiled nervously. It wasn't often that any of the newsies called her by her real name. 

"Well!" She broke the silence. "I need to be off." 

"Off where?" Jack asked curiously, still wondering if her plan was better than his. "Why off to the Children's Aid Society!" 

"Why?" he questioned again. "Oh, I didn't explain it to you did I? I'm sorry. I – I'd rather keep it a secret for now. If it doesn't work out, it would be quite embarrassing, you know. I'll be back before supper, you can count on it." Racetrack spoke up, worried. 

"Are you sure you don't want one of us to escort you? After all, Terry and dem, maybe even da Delancy's might spotcha and -" his voice trailed off. All the boys nodded in agreement.

"I'll be fine, Racetrack. I'm sure they wouldn't recognize me now." She patted his cheek and smiled encouragingly. But Jack wasn't so easily persuaded.

"Racetrack's right. I insist dat one of us goes wit' you. It's too risky. Besides, I ain't dat much of a street rat ta know dat it ain't proper fer a decent lady ta walk da city wit'out an escort." Seeing that the boys would not back down, she finally nodded her consent. Racetrack was shoved forward in a unanimous decision that he would be doing the escorting. Before they left Cordelia scribbled a note. Folding it she handed it to Mush. He had a reputation for his ability to run fast and that was what she needed. 

"Mush, could you take this quickly to Firecracker? I need her to meet me at the place that I've mentioned on the paper as soon as she possibly can." Cordy winked at him. Mush blushed and took the note. Everyone knew he was especially fond of Fire, and Cordy knew he'd have no problem delivering the note. Mush ducked out the door and sped on his errand.

Racetrack took Cordy's arm proudly and guided her out the door. Cordy waved good-bye. The couple did not see the rest of the newsies standing at the door grinning mischeiviously.

                                                *~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Would you hold this for me, Racetrack?" She handed him a small heavy sack that he hadn't noticed her carrying before. 

"What's in it?" He wondered curiously, but figured it out on his own pretty quickly. Any newsy had a keen sense of smell especially when it came to money. Cordelia walked calmly, her arm in her friend's. 

"It's our freedom, Racetrack." His face had turned white and his eyes darted about, swearing that everyone knew what was in the sack and were plotting to take it from them. At last they reached their destination. Racetrack insisted on waiting outside, but Cordelia, having a sudden idea wouldn't hear of it.

"Racetrack, you are the perfect person to help me. You must come inside!" Very reluctantly, he gave in.

"All right." Deep down Cordelia knew that Racetrack didn't feel good enough to be by her side and it bothered her that he felt this way. She'd have to remember to talk to him about it later. 

They entered the tall brick building that had a small sign outside stating that it was indeed the Children's Aid Society. The front hall was dim, with a high ceiling and a staircase leading up to the floors above. A desk sat next to the staircase. At the desk a stern looking lady was perched on a stool writing something. Seeing Cordelia and Racetrack approach she stopped writing. 

"Can I help you?" she asked, noting Cordelia's fine appearance next to Racetrack's more humble clothing.

"Yes. I'd like to speak with the President Whitman of the Children's Aid Society."

"Have you made an appointment?" 

"No, but -" The woman interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot see him without an appointment." Racetrack eyed Cordy to see what she would do next.

"I'm sure that he would be glad to see his good friend Mr. VanCamp's daughter." This seemed to change everything and the woman bustled to find the President.

"Does he really know your father?" Racetrack wondered curiously.

"Oh yes. They're quite good friends. Father's donated to the Society a number of times, not to mention they have their account at Father's bank." The woman returned and showed them up the stairs to the second floor. She knocked softly on a door at the end of the hall and hearing a gruff answer opened it. 

"You may go in," she replied with a stiff smile. A tall man in a very nice suit stood from his desk and walked forward to shake Cordelia's hand. 

"Miss VanCamp, it's so wonderful to see you again. How's your father?"

"He's doing fine Mr. Whitman. Thank you so much for seeing me at such short notice."

"Not at all! It's always a pleasure. And who is this young man?"

"This is my good friend Racetrack Higgins. He's a lodger at your Newsboys' Lodging House on Duane St." Cordelia could see the question written all over the man's face as to why a proper young lady would be friends with such a person as a newsy, but he didn't ask any questions. Racetrack shook the man's hand nervously. He motioned them to sit down. Racetrack sank into one of the large velvet seats in amazement. This man's office was twice the size of the bunkroom back at the lodging house. The office was decorated modestly, not too lavish at all, but it was very pleasant to sit and admire. Cordelia started off right away.

"Mr. Whitman, you're probably wondering as to why I've come to see you. I have been investigating your wonderful lodging houses. I have an intense interest as to what the Society does and what I have seen so far has pleased me."

"Why, thank you Miss VanCamp."

"I am sorry to say, though, that one lodging house is in sad disrepair with a very abusive charge." The man looked startled.

"Miss VanCamp, I assure you that we keep a close eye on all our lodging houses."

"I know you do, sir, but I believe one has escaped your eye? It's a newsgirl's lodging house a few blocks from the Newsboys' Lodging House that this young man stays at." Mr. Whitman looked confused.

"I'm sure I don't know which lodging house you're referring to. We have several places that lodge girls, but none within the vicinity of the house on Duane St." For the first time Cordelia looked confused. 

"But, the building. On the outside. It has a sign that states it is an official Lodging House for girls."

"I'm sorry we have no such building there."

"Please forgive me, Mr. Whitman. I was sure that -" Racetrack spoke up meekly.

"Cordy, did it occur ta you dat the Society don't know dat the goil's lodging house exists?"

"Oh no!" Cordelia was cried out. "This makes things worse than I thought. Mr. Whitman, it appears that a man has used a building with one of your signs to lodge innocent girls!" Mr. Whitman placed his hands on his desk and leaned forward in astonishment. 

"What's that you say?"

"Mr. Whitman, this man has used these girls for his own pleasure, charging them outrageous prices, and all of those girls don't have anywhere else to stay. If they stay there any longer I'm afraid of what more might happen to them." Mr. Whitman's face was white. 

"This is terrible. I had no idea. If I had known I would have gone there myself with the authorities. You know very well that our Society does not support such riffraff."

"Yes, I do know. I came here to offer to fund the building of a new lodging house, with a new charge, preferable a woman and I believe we have just the woman in mind. Mr. Kloppman, a dear man who is in charge at Racetrack's lodging house has a sister. I believe if we extended the position to her she would be more than willing to help." The President looked very upset, but smiled at Cordelia's offer.

"I know your father has made generous contributions in the past, but why didn't he come to me himself?"

"Because it is I that would like to fund the building." She placed the sack on his desk. "If you could start immediately I would be very appreciative. Those girls need a place to stay despereately and staying at the newsboys' lodging house would be inappropriate." The man looked in the sack and gulped.

"This is all in cash, Miss VanCamp. You mean to tell me you walked uptown with a sack full of cash?"

"Mr. Whitman, if you would please consider my offer I -"

"Miss VanCamp, I am more than willing to accept your offer, but is there any witness to the injustice you speak of? You do realize we need to send someone to investigate." Just then a breathless Firecracker appeared at the door to his office, with the secretary from downstairs in pursuit. 

"You can't go in there!" the secretary bellowed. Cordelia stood up. "Fire! I'm so glad you made it!"

"I ran as fast as I could as soon as Mush delivered your note. Did I make it in time?"

"Yes, Fire, your timing couldn't have been more perfect. Mr. Whitman, may I introduce you to Firecracker. She is one of the lodgers at the lodging house I told you about. Fire is here to tell you of the conditions in which she lives." Fire looked a bit surprise, but with Cordy's gentle prodding she proceeded to tell every detail from the peeling wallpaper and rats, to Scary Terry himself and to the discomfort of Mr. Whitman, everything Terry had done. Racetrack leaned over to Cordy and whispered,

"Why didn't you tell him what happened to you when you stayed there?"

"Oh, Racetrack, if I told him that I had stayed there, he would wonder why and eventually go to my father. I would not only be forced to go home, I would lose any respect in society that I have." Racetrack leaned back and mulled over this thought. He never really had thought of Cordy as having a "reputation", and the idea of it astounded him. 

As soon as Firecracker had finished her brief but _very_ vivid description Mr. Whitman sat back, face red and speechless. After a few minutes he finally spoke quietly.

"Miss VanCamp, I accept your gracious donation with a large thanks. I had no idea that such terrible things were happening to those poor girls. I only wish we could have spotted it sooner. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. This is truly a blessing to the Society. The houses we did have for the girls were nearly full and we have been at a loss as to what to do. Now that you have provided us a way we will act quickly I assure you." He stood up. Cordy stood as well and shook his hand. 

"Thank you very much, Mr. Whitman. I don't know how to thank you. In the mean time is there a place you could recommend that the girls stay while the new lodging house is being built?" The tall man furrowed his brow in thought.

"That is the only worry. I'm afraid the only solution is to keep the girls where they are with a new charge until we can get the new lodging house built. I'll send a few of our volunteers over to help clean and fix it up though. Is that satisfactory?" Cordelia sighed. She had hoped for a better solution, but this seemed to be the only way. 

"It is, Mr. Whitman. Thank you so much for your help. The girls will be so happy."

"If there is ever anything I can personally do for you, Miss VanCamp, please do not hesitate to ask. And once again I thank you very very much for your gracious donation." Cordy smiled as the tall man shook her hand again, this time much more enthusiastically. He showed them to the door and they left the building with the secretary glaring after them. Cordy took Racetrack's arm, a happy feeling in her heart. Fire skipped along next to them, humming. Racetrack stole a glance at the happy girl's face, her arm in his and was amazed at how beautiful she looked. It wasn't the fancy clothes, it wasn't the bouncing curls, but it was what she had just done for a few lousy street rats. Never had Racetrack imagined that such people existed that could care for him or his friends like she did. All of a sudden a feeling overcame him and at that moment he knew that he loved her. Not a silly boyish crush, but a sincere love. It felt so wonderful, even better than the time that he won his first horserace and that was saying something! Then right there in the middle of the sidewalk he stopped, took Cordelia VanCamp's soft face in his hands and kissed her. Firecracker stumbled to a stop and burst out laughing. Then she cheered. 

 "Racetrack! You finally did it!" Cordy gasped. 

"What was that for?" she cried, her face bright red. Racetrack's deep brown eyes burned into her own and he didn't have to say anything, she knew. Without another word they started along again, arm in arm, with Firecracker skipping along, her humming being interrupted by her mirth. 

           *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

While the three friends were en route to the boys' lodging house a foul plan was afoot. Well Jack didn't think so. He actually thought that his plan would work out better than Cordelia's before he had even heard how it had turned out. 

"Alright, men," Jack said seriously, every single newsboy surrounding him in the bunkroom. There were even a few newsboys from around Manhattan than had gotten wind of the coming events and wanted a piece of it. "Dis is war we're talkin' about. Some of us might get hurt, even…killed." He paused dramatically and the boys gasped right on cue. Most wore solemn but determined expressions. "Here's the plan so far." Jack pulled out a grimy piece of paper with squiggly lines drawn all over it. A big square representing the Newsgirls Lodging House dominated the paper. "I hear dat Terry and his bums have retoined to da lodgin' house. Dis is da poifect opportunity. We can't pass dis up. Awl of da goils have decided ta cooperate." As if on cue Smalls, the leader of the newsgirls entered the room with a few other girls from the lodging house. The boys noticed that these girls were ones that even the bravest of them wouldn't want to cross in a dark alley. Smalls, nevertheless lit her face with a smile, which was quite pretty when she wasn't scowling, probably thinking about her worst enemy, Spot Conlon. 

"Am I late, Jack?" 

"Nah, we was just startin' ta go ovah da plans."

"Oh good!" Smalls sat near Jack, folding her legs, and glanced happily at the paper. She seemed to be rather enjoying this. The other girls however leaned against the wall and stared darkly out from underneath their hats which shadowed their faces. "Oh by the way," Smalls jerked her thumb over her shoulder at the girls. "Dat's Crumbs, Lady Fingahs, and the Doc." Snipeshooter looked startled that the girls even _had_ names and he scooted as far away from them as possible. Jack nodded and the three of them nodded back. Smalls looked again at the paper and raised an eyebrow. "You know Jack, it's not gonna be dat complicated. Awl we'se gonna do is hide in da attic and awl through da house. You'se guys are gonna ambush from de outside as soon as Terry and his bozo's come runnin' out. Oh!" Smalls face lit up again. "I fergot ta tell ya dere's a secret passage dat only us goils know about. Terry won't know what hit him!" Jack's face fell. He had been looking forward to telling everyone the plans. He shrugged. 

"Well dere you have it, boys," he said a little sorely. "It's just like she said." Mush spoke up, a little confused. 

"But how are we gonna make Terry run outta da buildin'?" Smalls glanced at him, surprised he hadn't caught on. 

"_You_ aren't gonna be getting' him ta run outta dere. Us _goils_ is da ones dat are gonna have dat job." Mush insisted on arguing.

"But how in da heck are ya gonna DO IT?" his voice rose a notch. Jack took over sensing the tension. One of the menacing girls had taken a step forward, her fists balled.

"Mush, Terry's got dis weakness. A fear of somethin'." Mush looked to Smalls who was smiling slightly at him.

"Ghosts, Mush. Terry is _terrified_ of ghosts."  Cries of disappointment rose from the boys. 

"We're goin' ta get even wit' Terry by scarin' him wit' ghosts?" Kid Blink yelled in anger. "What about da fightin'? We wanna piece of Scary Terry and his cronies!" Shouts of agreement issued from the crowd. Smalls looked unaffected by this uproar. She glanced back at Crumbs, Lady Fingers, and the Doc and the girls cracked their knuckles, stepping forward. This seemed to do the trick and everyone shut up. 

"Look, Blink, I'm sure dis don't seem like da best plan, but you haven't lived wit' Terry in da house. We've lived in fear wit' dis guy for years. _YEARS_. I t'ink by now I'd be an expert at what scares da crap outta him. Believe me we've tried everythin'. One night dere really was some unexplained noises and rattlin' of chains and Terry went NUTS. It didn't happen again, so he stayed. But tonight. We're awl gonna get our piece of Terry. Dat's where you boys come in. Us goils is gonna be hidin' in da lodgin' house, an' in da secret passage and we'se gonna scare da wits outta him. He's playin' poker tonight wit' his pals and dere gonna be a bit of a problem cause we don't know if dere scared of ghosts or not. BUT as soon as Terry comes runnin' out you guys are gonna be waitin' outside and you can do whatever da heck you want wit' him. But ya gotta stay hidden at foist. We don't want ta be attractin' da bulls before Terry even comes out screamin' his head off." The boys looked at each other, astonished at how good the plan sounded. As long as they got their fight, they were happy. Their happiness showed in their faces and they started applauding. Smalls grinned happily. Snipeshooter even noticed the girl called Crumb's lip twitching, trying to smile. It didn't look like she ever smiled. Mush spoke up excited.

"Well what are we waitin' for? Let's get down ta business!!" He lept to his feet, but Jack stopped him.

"Mush, ya can't just run outta here and expect awl of dis ta happen. It takes time. We got a lotta t'ings ta do. Now boys, we gotta collect our weapons, foist of awl, den when it gets dark and we know fer sure dat Terry is in da lodgin' house playin' poker, we'll move inter position. Dress in dark clothes, minda ya. Like Smalls said we don't wanna be attractin' da bulls ta dis one if we can help it. In da mean time Smalls will be getting' da goils ready. Awl right, let's scattah and we'll awl meet at da goils lodgin' house at 6 tanight." Suddenly Bumlets spoke up from the corner where he had remained relatively silent during the proceedings.

"What about Knicks and Racetrack? Dey ain't back yet. Dere not gonna know da plans." Jack looked impatient. 

"Bumlets, we can't help it if dere in a back alley smoochin'." Half the room snickered. "We gots plans and we need ta get ready now. Dere's no time ta wait fer dem." Bumlets scowled, but eventually shrugged and left the room with the rest of the newsboys. Smalls stopped him before he went down the stairs. She placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"I'll look fer dem, Bumlets. Da goils don't need much time ta get ready. Alright?" She smiled. Bumlets nodded, smiling back and clamored down the stairs. Smalls went downstairs as well and after telling the three newsgirls she'd be over later, headed uptown to look for the much belated Racetrack and Knicks.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

In the meantime the afore spoken of Racetrack and Knicks, with Firecracker as well had all stopped for ice cream, Cordy's treat. They sat at the little outdoor tables with ice cream cones in their hands, chatting happily. The weather had turned out to be beautiful. Sunny and cool with a slight breeze. Racetrack however kept looking at his pocket watch with a worried expression. Knicks saw this and was curious.

"Racetrack what's the matter?" His face wore a puzzled expression.

"I keep t'inkin' dat I fergot somethin'." The happiness of the day had sunk in making him forget the important meeting Jack had made him promise to attend that morning. Racetrack shook his head and shrugged. "I guess I'll remember it eventually." He burst out laughing at Firecracker. Her mouth was covered in chocolate ice cream. She didn't seem to notice for she kept licking her cone in ecstasy, not remembering when she had had better. She glanced up from her cone and glared at Racetrack.

"What?" All he could do was point and laugh. Knicks tried hard to fight a rising giggle but was unsuccessful. A big glob of ice cream dripped off of Fire's chin. "What?" she yelled. Knicks brought out of her little purse a small mirror and held it up to Fire. Fire stared at it and turned red. "I was savin' dat fer later," she mumbled, grabbing a napkin and wiping her face. 

After the ice cream Cordy suggested excitedly that they head to the park. Fire declined saying she had to find Mush and see about selling the eveing edition with him. So arm in arm Racetrack and Cordelia walked in the park in happy silence. They didn't really need to speak. Questions hung in the girl's mind that she knew she had answers to, but they were questions that burned, waiting to be asked anyway. She remained silent none the less enjoying the springy breeze and the company of her friend. Friend. The word was more of a question than anything. She had always been fond of Racetrack. They had always been dear friends. But what of his feelings for her? She knew the answer to that. He loved her. She just didn't know if she loved him. All of the things she had been taught, came rushing back to her rudely. "Marry someone with a good family line," her mother had said. "Make sure he has at least 10 grand in my bank before he comes to me," her father had said seriously. Cordy shook her head. She had always laughed at what her parents had said, but now they haunted her. She didn't know what she felt or thought anymore. Racetrack, she felt, had suddenly made her life very complicated. And sadly she knew that was a very selfish thing to think, but she couldn't deny it.   
            "What's wrong, Cordelia?" The girl was brought abruptly back to the present with a jolt. Racetrack had used her real name. This was not a good sign. He only did this when he was feeling especially fond of her. Without thinking she turned to the young man. 

"Racetrack, I know how you feel, but I -" she had almost said that she didn't feel the same way, but the look in his deep brown eyes stopped her. Bravely, she begun again. Taking his hands in hers she forced herself to look into his eyes and a shiver went down her back. "Racetrack, I don't know if I feel the same way about you that you feel about me. I'm so confused. All this time you were my dearest friend, but you know I've been going through some difficult things with my parents and marriage and I just don't want to think about things like that right now. You mean so much to me I would never hurt you. But I just need some time and space. Please, will you try and understand?" She shivered again seeing the look in his eyes and face. He hadn't said a word but he seemed broken inside. A tear slid down his cheek. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. He squeezed her hands apologetically then turned and walked away. Cordy stood in the middle of the park watching him, not believing that he had walked away. Didn't he understand? Cordy numbly sank onto a bench. When Racetrack had finally disappeared she burst into tears and cried, her heart aching.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

            Smalls ran up the street and past the park searching for Racetrack and Knicks.

            "Where are dey?" she mumbled irritably. All of a sudden she saw a flash of a fancy green striped dress and stopped. A figure she thought was Knicks sat on the bench, her face in her hands. Smalls approached slowly, not sure if this was the person she saught, because Racetrack was nowhere to be seen. When she had come closer she head the girl sobbing. A few people in the park were staring at the girl, shaking their heads or whispering to each other, but the girl didn't seem to notice or care. 

"Knicks?" Smalls asked quietly. The girl's head shot up. 

"Smalls, is th-that you?" Knick's face was red and streaked with tears. 

"Yeh, it's me. What's happened? Are you okay? Where's Racetrack?" Knicks burst into a fresh set of tears.

"He- he's gone! He left me!"

"He did what? Why would he do dat?" Knicks couldn't seem to stop crying.

"I told him I didn't love him and he just walked away!" The people in the park who were pretending not to listen looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. They whispered to each other again.

"Oh, gosh, Knicks, he didn't really walk away did he?" The girl nodded. Smalls scowled and pulled out a grimy handerchief. She handed this to Knicks who took it gratefully. "Well, when I find dat street scum I'se gonna have a few woids wit' him." She helped Knicks to her feet who shook her head. 

"Please, don't talk to him about it. I don't want anyone talking to him about it." Smalls didn't answer, but stood there while Knicks regained her composure enough to walk down the street. They started to walk out of the park when an older well-dressed couple stopped them. 

"Young lady!" the woman called. Then without stopping she continued not thinking that her eavesdropping was a bad thing. "My husband and I saw that young man who left you and if we see him, my husband will certainly have a few words with him! It's just terrible what he did." Her husband nodded in agreement. But when Knicks pressed the handkerchief to her mouth in an attempt to stop herself from crying again, Smalls steered her away from the nosy couple, glaring at them menacingly. 

"Knicks, it's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay. Listen, we've got some great plans tanight. We're gonna be getting' back at Terry tanight and I want you to help out! I've got the perfect job for you." Smalls tried sounding cheerful, but one look at Knicks' face and she knew she hadn't succeeded. Knicks shook her head sadly. Then with great effort she spoke.

"Thank you, Smalls, but I think I'll decline. I'm just so tired. I'd rather just go straight to bed." Smalls nodded.

"I understand. But if you change your mind -" Knicks shook her head.

"I won't be. But thank you all the same." They had reached the Newsboys' Lodging house and Knicks handed back Smalls' handkerchief. "Thank you for finding me. I'm not sure how long I would have been there by myself. Goodnight." 

"Night." Smalls smiled and watched Knicks go inside, then hurried off to the girls' lodging house. She didn't have much time left to get ready.

                                             *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Knicks lay in bed, curly hair strewn on the pillow. She didn't have anything left in her to cry anymore. She just tried to think of something other than Racetrack. His face kept coming into her mind, and his eyes. Oh, his eyes were the hardest to see. That broken look haunted her. She squeezed her eyes shut. It was dark outside, and none of the boys had returned. She knew that she wouldn't be finding sleep tonight. She got out of bed and not wanting to be noticed, dressed in the pants, shirt and suspenders that had been given to her. She then braided her hair and placed a bowler hat on her head. She pulled boots on and left her room. Kloppman sat at one of the tables a tiny lamp illuminating a book he was reading. She snuck past him and out the door. The night was pleasant and sticking her hands in her pockets she strolled down the walk enjoying the cool breeze upon her hot face. She soon found herself nearing the Newsgirls Logding house. She was surprised she had ended up here, for this was the last place on earth she wanted to be. She turned to go when someone grabbed her from behind and drug her into an alley, a hand clamped upon her mouth to keep her from screaming.

"Knicks!" Jack whispered, removing his hand. "Knicks what are you doing here? We was told awl da goils were inside!" Knicks, a little put out by being grabbed from behind, glared at Jack.

"Inside where?"

"Da goils' lodgin' house! Didn't Smalls tell ya da plan?"

"No, she didn't as a matter of fact. All she said was that all of you were going to be getting back at Terry tonight and that was all." Jacks shook his head, upset. 

            "I see how it is. You just t'ought yer plan was bettah den mine and were too good ta help me out. Is dat how it is?" Knicks glared, but before she could say anything Mush spoke up from behind Jack startling her. She hadn't seen him there.

            "Jack it was really Smalls' plan, weren't it?" 

"Shut up, Mush." When Knicks looked closer she saw about 2 dozen boys hidden in the alley. All had smeared coal dust on their faces and only the whites of their eyes shone out of the dark. Knicks looked to Jack, suspicious.

"Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing." Jack snorted.

"And what do you think dat is?"

"The girls are going to get Terry to come out and you're all going to attack him, aren't you?" Knicks was angry. She hated violence. Bumlets, though, smiled, his white teeth gleaming in the dark, lightly tapping his stick on his hand.

"She's quick!"

"Shut up, Bumlets." Jack glared at Knicks. "Don't t'ink yer gonna ruin my plan." Knicks stood up.

"You don't even know how successful my plan has been already! I just funded the building of a new lodging house for the girls and I have the president of the Children's Aid Society eating out of my hand! He's going to be bringing around the authorities to arrest Terry." A flick of fear went through Jack's eyes. 

"Tanight?" he whispered. Then his voice rose. "You got da bulls comin' around when we had it under control? Yer gonna get us awl busted! Just because you got money you t'ink you can solve awl our problems? Well dat ain't da way we do t'ings on da street and if you knew anything about livin' on da street you'd know dat. So if yer not gonna help den go home to yer mommy and daddy and sleep real easy tanight knowing dat yer friends are fightin' dere butts off fer you! Yeah YOU. So beat it princess, we've got a war ta fight." Knicks stood there, stunned from fury. She looked back into the alley and saw Racetrack staring at her. He looked away as soon as their eyes met. Then all of a sudden the bottled up anger burst out.

"Jack Kelly, how dare you say somethin' like that to me! You don't know what I risked to do that for those girls. Yes, you can have your war, but where will those girls live after that? That building is a disgrace. No human being should have to live in a hole like that! And I'm not going to let them if I can help it."

"Dey've lived in worse I can tell ya dat," Jack growled. Mush tugged on Jack's sleeve.

"Uh, Jack. Ya bettah look." Jack turned from Knicks to see Terry's two huge buddies looking out the door of the lodging house. 

"Get down!" Jack hissed and yanked Knicks back into the alley. Jack swore. "Dis wasn't supposed ta happen. Where's Terry?" 

"Let go of me!" Knicks cried and pulled away from Jack, not seeing the two men approaching the alley to see what the noise was. But the excitement the boys had been keeping at bay for hours could not be kept in any longer and with a loud shout in unison they burst from the alley, pushing Knicks along in front toward the two men. The men didn't have a chance to blink before the boys were upon them, beating them with sticks and clubs and worse things like chains and brass knuckles. Not stunned for long the men threw a group of boys off of them, sending them through the air. Then seeing Knicks, the bigger of the two, Tony, grabbed her and tried dragging her inside. She screamed. The whole scene was confusing. The second story window opened and Smalls looked down at the scene. She cussed a long stream of oaths, yelling down at the fighting boys. The window snapped shut. But by that time Tony had managed to pull Knicks inside the building. The other man, Roy, beat off the boys with his massive fists and managed to close the door to the building with a slam. Inside the building was quiet except for Knicks screaming and kicking. Outside the cries of the confused boys mounted. Then all of a sudden they were hushed. Distant whistles were heard. Tony had brought the kicking Knicks to the back room, Terry sitting at the poker table calmly drinking his beer. Whispers were heard upstairs, but the whistles of the bulls were making Tony and Roy nervous. 

"Terry," Tony spoke up slowly, still gripping Knicks. "Da bulls are comin'. What are we gonna do?" 

"Nothin', Tony. We didn't do nothin', so dere's nothin' ta worry about." He glanced at Knicks and grinned, but turned back to his mug of beer. Tony casually grabbed a chair and tied her to it as if it was a thing he was used to doing. He sat down at the table and grabbed his hand of cards. Knicks heard some whispering and a creak of a floor board. She glanced out of the door to see Firecracker peering cautiously from the staircase which could be seen from where Knicks was sitting. Fire's head disappeared and there was more whispering. Knicks strained her ears and heard something that sounded like "We're going to carry on as planned." Wishing she knew what the plan was she waiting. Tony tied Knicks to a chair and he sat back down at the table and the three men started a fresh poker game. Knicks glanced carefully out the door again, hoping that they would hurry up with whatever plan they had. She knew enough to not yell again. She didn't want to ruin her chances of escape or being rescued. Knicks glanced nervously at Terry. He wasn't looking at her and that made her nervous. It was like he was saving her for later. She shuddered. The minutes ticked by and Terry and his buddies played on. The girl squirmed in her chair. _When are they coming to get me?_ she thought anxiously. Suddenly Knicks heard a sound. It was chains rattling! Knicks tried to hide her grin or relief and stole a glance at Terry. He had stopped murmering to himself about his hand and stared off into space listening. The whistles of the cops had gone, but the rattling continued followed by a bone chilling moan that sent chills up even Knicks' spine. Terry's face had turned white, but he was trying to ignore the sounds. But then there was an insane shriek followed by evil echoing laughter. Terry stood up knocking over his chair. His eyes bugged out of his head. Roy spoke up.

"You okay, Terry?" He ignored Roy. 

"N-no," Terry whispered. There was some pounding on the wall behind Terry and he went crazy. He started throwing chairs around at the wall trying to make the banging stop. "Noooo!" he yelled frantically. "You can't have me!" Tony and Roy had gotten to their feet, trying to calm the man down, but there wasn't any hope of that. Terry put his hands to his ears. The moaning had started again along with the chains. Terry ran past Knicks, not seeing her. Knicks crossed her fingers that the girls weren't in the front hall still. Terry, not seeing anything but the front door, yanked it open and then all hell broke loose. Newsboys poured into the building clobbering Terry with their clubs and sticks and chains. He held up his hands to defend himself but there were too many. Tony seeing the mob didn't try and help his friend, but cut Knicks' ropes and yanked her to her feet. 

"Nooooo!" Knicks screamed. "Help me, please!" The scene was craziness. The screaming of Knicks could barely be heard over the shouts of triumph from the newsboys. The newsgirls came onto the scene, pouring from the stairs wielding more sticks and some their bare fists. Roy had charge into the crowd flailing his massive fists knocking boys out left and right. Tony was dragging Knicks to the back door, unnoticed by the excited crowd. "Let go of me! Help!" Knicks screamed once more, hoping that someone would see her, but no one seemed to. Tony pulled her out of the building and into the alley outside. He pinned her against the brick wall. Knicks screamed, but there didn't seem to be any hope that she would be heard now, let alone found. Tears streamed down her face. Not this nightmare again. She knew what he was going to try to do and she was losing strength from her struggle. From inside the building she heard the voice of Firecracker, raised above the shouting newsboys, shrill with fright.

"Racetrack! He's got Knicks!" Tony's face leered near hers. She turned her face away, sobbing. All of a sudden a shape flew onto Tony's back, strangling him. Tony let go of Knicks to pull off the attacker, but they wouldn't let go. In the dim lamp light from the street Knicks could see the furious face of Racetrack. Race let go of Tony, turned the gasping man around and slammed him in the face. Tony reeled and swung out blindly. Ducking, Race hooked him in the jaw and with one more swing his fist met the man's nose with a sickening crunch. Tony slumped to the ground, moaning in pain. Racetrack stepped over his body and grabbed the sobbing Knicks, holding her tightly to him. The sounds of the fighting newsboys and girls roared out into the night, but Racetrack only held Knicks closer, murmering to her.

"It's okay now, Knicks. Ya know I would nevah let anyone hurt ya. Yer okay, yer wit me now." Knicks looked up into the young man's face, tears dripping off her chin. 

"I'm sorry Racetrack. I'm sorry I had to tell you that today." Race knew what she was talking about, but instead of looking away as she expected him to do, his eyes locked with hers, and she felt a peace spread over her. 

"Nah, Cordy, I'm da one dat should be sorry. I know yer goin' t'rough a lot wit' being engaged and everythin' and wit' yer parents I shoulda been more understandin'. Fergive me?" Knicks smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Sometime I'll explain it all to you. You are very dear to me. I just don't feel ready to love anyone just yet. I hope you understand. You are my closest friend. Never forget that." Racetrack nodded, and hugged her tight. Just then whistles pierced the air. 

"The bulls," Racetrack mumbled and taking Cordy's hand ran back into the building. The fighting was wearing down, but Roy was still going strong, Terry, still scared out of his wits, was trying to get out the front door. "It's da bulls, ya guys!" Race shouted. "Get outta here, beat it!" It was like magic. The boys disappeared into the night in a matter of seconds. The girls followed after them very shortly. They didn't want to be caught in the building with the bloodied up men. Roy and Terry were left in shock, reeling from the fight. Terry scrambled out the door just as a cop pulled up on his horse, closely followed by 3 more policeman on foot. 

"Let's go," Racetrack whispered. "We don't wanna be caught on the scene of the crime. Knicks followed Racetrack down dark alleyways and shadowy streets. Racetrack didn't let go of Cordy's hand, never letting her out of his sight. When at last they reached the Newsboys lodging house the lights were blazing upstairs and the sounds of a party were going on in the bunkroom. Race grinned and pulled Knicks into the lodging house and up the stairs. As soon as they entered the bunkroom cheers arose and Mush stood proudly. 

"The man of the hour!" Boys and girls alike were crammed into the room with chipped mugs and glasses full of sasparilla. They all raised their drinks and toasted the couple. Racetrack grinned and sat down next to Jack who handed him some sasparilla. Knicks sat next to Smalls who smiled and hugged her with one arm. The other arm, holding the glass was cut and bloody.

"The drinks are courtesy of Kloppman," Jack said happily, pounding Race on the back. "To Kloppman!" Jack shouted. Everyone repeated the toast and drank. Knicks looked more carefully around to see that most of them were hurt. Everyone was talking cheerily. They didn't seem to notice their pain. She smiled happily at all of her friends. She knew she would do anything for them and they would do anything for her. 

The party lasted long into the easly morning hours, finally being ended by Kloppman banging on the ceiling below with a broom to quiet them down. Knicks helped clean and bandage the wounds of the girls and boys before tucking them all into bed. The girls made their beds downstairs and a few in Knicks' own room. Turning out the lights to the boys bunkroom, Knicks climbed out the window and up the fire escape to the roof. She sat and looked into the clear night sky, the stars twinkling. She thought about going back home, about staying. She thought about Racetrack and David and Spot. She thought about what she was going to do tomorrow morning. Her eyes were drooping when there was a sound behind her. Turning around she saw Firecracker standing quietly on the roof. 

"Hi," she whispered. Knicks stood up, walked over to Fire and hugged her. 

"Thank you so much, Fire. You really saved me back there." Fire hugged her back, grinning.

"Ya owe me one, Knicks. You owe me big time." Cordy laughed. 

"I guess I do. Come on, let's go inside. I'm about to fall asleep on my feet." They went back down into the bunkroom and off to bed. It wasn't long before they all were fast asleep.

                                           *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

                                                   1 week later

Knicks sat at the table with Racetrack, Bumlets, Kid Blink and Mush. They were trying to explain to her the art of playing poker. In the week that had passed since the "Battle of da Goils' Lodgin' House" as the boys referred to it, quite a few things happened. Terry, Roy and Tony were all arrested for "drunken fighting", as the evidence of a mob attacking them was not to be seen. The girls had moved back into their old lodging house with Kloppman's sister in charge. She had joined the girls in scrubbing the lodging house from top to bottom so they could at least live in a decent place while their other house was being built; which the construction had been started on already. Knicks couldn't be any happier. She hadn't decided to go back home yet, but she was content to live with the girls at their lodging house until she knew which path her life was going to take. Knicks had started to sell papers on a regular basis with the patient teaching of Racetrack and Firecracker. And now she sat at the table learning poker of all things! Her mother and father would be shocked if they could only see her. Knicks laughed to herself at this thought.

"Now, Knicks," Racetrack was trying to explain. "Ya gotta make sure ya don't show nothin' on yer face even if ya get a really great hand or a really lousy one. Ya don't want da others ta know what kinda hand you got." Kid Blink scoffed.

"As if yer any good at dat! I can spot what kinda hand you got a mile away!"

"Can it, Blink!" Race yelled, Mush laughing in the background. Knicks spoke up, looking curiously at the cards in her hand. They were using the method of learning-as-you-play. 

"So is it good when you have 3 queens and 2 jacks?" Race's jaw dropped in disbelief. Mush shut his laughter up, and Kid Blink and Bumlets looked disappointed. 

"Yeah, dat's good," Race whispered. "Ya won again."

"Again!" Mush cried, throwing down his cards. "Dat's 4 times in a row! Race I'm not lettin' you deal the cards anymore!" Just then there was a knock on the door. Bumlets stood up and went to answer it. Knicks, Race, and Kid Blink turned to see who it was. The door was opened and a young man stepped inside. Knicks gasped, nearly choking, for staring in shock right back at her was none other than David Jacobs.

To be continued…………


End file.
